


Jouer

by Invisiblesmile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muggle AU, ua moldu
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisiblesmile/pseuds/Invisiblesmile
Summary: Un jeu lancé par ennui. Un jeu à deux, secret, éphémère. Il les perdra tous les deux.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey, voici mon nouveau projet, premier que je posterai. C'est assez  
> expérimental, je vous préviens. Je posterai toutes les deux semaines  
> le vendredi. Si tout se passe bien je passerai à toutes les semaines.  
> Je suis en médecine et il se peut donc que je ne respecte pas tout à  
> fait un délais mais en vrai j'ai déjà prévu un créneau pour l'écriture  
> des chaps donc normalement ça devrait aller hihi.  
> Le prologue sera court et de manière générale je ne compte pas faire  
> des chapitres super méga longs, j'aime bien le silence entre les mots  
> et parfois un texte court en dit plus que celui qui est étouffé par  
> des mots futiles.  
> Muggle AU ou UA moldu/ T / Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger / le reste  
> sera surprise surprise  
> Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à JK Rowling!

___Prologue_

2 sillhouettes, il fait nuit. L'une semble masculine, allongée sur le ventre, visage enfoui dans des bras croisés. L'autre, féminine, est sur le dos. De la fumée s'échappe de sa bouche. Le masculin est recouvert dans un drap, la femme enveloppée de sa nudité. Elle prend parole, fait du silence sien et le brise.

- _Tu crois en la vie après la mort? »_

- _Non. »_

Léger mouvement de tête.

_-Tu m'aimes? »_

_-S'il te plait. »_

Un sourire.

_-Dans combien de temps penses-tu qu'on mourra? »_

_-Ta gueule. »_

Amusement.

_-Mourir maintenant serait un peu absurde tu penses pas? »_

_-Vas-t-en. »_

La figure feminine est à présent redressée, se tient droit. Victorieuse, elle s'habille avec lenteur. La victoire donne tous les droits. Elle avance dans le noir. Arrivée à la porte, elle s'arrête. Le silence parfait règne dans la pièce. On n'entend même pas une respiration. Il attend son départ.

_-À tout à l'heure. »_

 porte claque et une respiration saccadé se fait entendre.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellohello,
> 
> nous y voilà comme promis, le style diffère un peu du prologue mais je vais essayer de faire varier le style en fonction du type de scène, l'ambiance dictera le style que j'emploierai.  
> Dans le chapitre et au cours de la fanfic certaines phrases seront tirées du Portrait de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde, elles sont en gras! ( je vous conseille de le lire parce qu'il est magique ce livre ) J'expliquerai les citations qui se réfèrent directement aux livres mais la majorité seront assez générales, ne dérangeront donc en aucun cas la lecture ( enfin j'espère ).
> 
> un graaaand merci à ma bêta Absoelm
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!
> 
> (malheureusement) Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriétés de JK Rowling.

Les arbres semblent s'assembler pour former une masse verdâtre. Dos droit, regard vague, Hermione Granger est assise dans un car rempli à craquer d'étudiants. À ses côtés, un roux dont le prénom commence par la lettre R parle dans le vide. Il remarque qu'elle ne l'écoute plus et se tait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Dans son monde, elle sort ses écouteurs, appuie sur play et se perd dans des mélodies à moitié écoutées.

Les examens passés, un voyage de deux semaines a été organisé pour toute la promo. Elle a hésité à venir. Elle appréhendait de ne pas bien se mêler aux autres. Elle sait faire la fête, se lâcher, bien sûr qu'elle sait, mais elle a du mal avec les gens qui la connaissent. Elle se sent observée, jugée. Elle aime aller à des bars loin de la fac, loin de tout et s'inventer une nouvelle identité.

Quand elle est parmi ses amis, ses connaissances, elle retrouve le besoin de cacher ses imperfections. Elle ressent le besoin de bien agir, bien parler, bien penser. Elle cherche la perfection et ne se permettrait de s'en écarter sans changer de prénom au préalable. Elle se tient droite, n'oublie jamais, ne se mord jamais les lèvres, les joues parfois. Quand elle est seule, seule témoin, ses épaules se relâchent et ses mains tremblent. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que ce genre de façade ne se maintient jamais parfaitement. Jamais. Alors, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses mimiques la trahissent. Les commissures de ses lèvres frémissent à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Elle sort un livre. Elle est fascinée par la littérature, particulièrement par les monstres d'imperfections qui la peuplent. Elle les étudie minutieusement, ressent un mélange de pitié, de dégoût bien dissimulé et de jalousie. Tous les monstres ne méritent pas sa jalousie. Il y en a un qu'elle lit à répétition depuis qu'elle l'a découvert. Elle lit ses pensées, lit sa vie, le lit lui. Dorian Gray hante ses nuits. L'expression "connaître par cœur" est assez redondante, mais Hermione connait littéralement chaque mot de l'œuvre d'Oscar Wilde. Lorsqu'elle est sur le point de s'endormir, qu'elle commence à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, on peut presque l'entendre chuchoter doucement. Elle chuchote l'amour de Dorian Gray pour cette comédienne inconnue, la mort de celle-ci, elle chuchote les discours choquants de Lord Henry. Elle se laisse bercer par cette fascination qu'elle n'oserait comprendre.

Alors qu'elle s'approche de la fin de l'histoire, R lui dit quelque chose. Elle retire ses écouteurs. Ils sont arrivés. À peine l'a-t-il prévenu que le paysage se fige.

Brouhaha, pieds écrasés, bousculades, faire partie d'une foule est un sentiment situé entre le malaise et la joie d'être invisible pour quelques instants. Ses pas se mêlent à ceux de tant d'autres, elle voit les visages devant elle, son regard s'arrête sur certains d'entre eux, d'autres affluent pour former une impression générale. Elle suit R mécaniquement. Ils retrouvent leurs amis, elle éprouve une certaine difficulté à se concentrer sur les propos qu'ils échangent. Les pensées interrompues ne s'arrêtent pas immédiatement, il y a comme un temps de latence pendant lequel la suite est chuchotée dans un coin du cerveau. Petit à petit, elle émerge de ses rêves et rejoint ses amis.

_« Et toi, t'es dans quelle chambre ? »_

Le troisième membre du trio qu'elle forme avec R la regarde en souriant, un brin d'excitation dans les yeux. H est un peu plus rêveur que R, la comprend de ce point de vue là. Ils passent beaucoup d'heures à rêvasser l'un à côté de l'autre.

Des chiffres qui se mélangent pour s'ordonner finalement et donner, enfin, son numéro de chambre.

_« 205_ _, vous ? »_

Réponse à semi écoutée, Hermione sait que de toute façon elle passera la semaine avec les garçons. Elle ne connaît que peu de monde et ne peut s'empêcher d'être déstabilisée face à des gens dont elle ne connaît pas le fonctionnement, qu'elle ne sait contrôler. Les pas s'arrêtent. Une masse bruyante devant une sorte de résidence composée de plusieurs grandes, maisons.

Un discours. Des marches. Porte. Yeux plissés entourés d'un carré noir lui font face.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? »_

Si elle ne se sentait pas aussi mal à l'aise, elle serait presque impressionnée par l'imitation du ton des pestes des séries américaines.

Ricanement. Deux sillhouettes passent à côté d'elle la bousculant légèrement. Brun presque noir puis blond presque blanc.

« On vous laisse. » Regard bref, sourire narquois. « Théo a récupéré les clés. »

Soupir.

_-_ Tu dors en haut, hors de question que je dorme sur un lit superposé. » Le carré noir la fixe. S'est décalé vers la droite. Assise sur le lit d'en face, une brune au regard impassible la fixe statiquement.

Hermione avance en direction du lit, impassible, du moins presque, tremblement du regard. Elle ne sait vraiment que dire, sa phrase est un peu trop bien prononcée pour paraître naturelle.

_\- Je vais prendre une douche. »_

Concis, clair, sourire sobre. Serviette, porte, clac, l'odeur de gel douche trop sucrée. La chaleur de l'eau dessine son corps. Elle se sent lentement revenir à elle, comme sortie d'une rêverie.

Les phrases s'enchaînent, les sourires. Elle a envie de rejoindre R et H. Elle aime vraiment ce gel douche, il rend sa peau très douce. Ils ne méritent pas son attention. N'ont pas assez de valeur pour que leur avis en ait. Elle a amené ce livre, vivement conseillé par un de ses professeurs les plus appréciés. Peut-être le lira-t-elle en attendant que ses amis aient fini de ranger leurs affaires. Elle ne comprend pas. Ne veut pas comprendre. Elle est agacée. Elle est quelqu'un de bien, elle est quelqu'un de bien, elle mérite la reconnaissance, mérite qu'on l'apprécie. Elle est appréciable et elle dirait même plus, elle est aimable. Pourquoi est-ce que ses efforts ne sont pas récompensés comme il se doit, pourquoi est-ce que ses dents se serrent encore et encore ?

Agacée, frustrée, maux de tête. Elle sait ce dont elle a besoin.

Serviette. Porte. Clac. Ses gestes sont mécaniques elle ne saurait dire si elle est seule dans cette pièce ou non. Elle ne voit personne. Elle ne regarde personne. Elle cherche, fouille. Gestes flous. Trouvé. Elle expire. Sa tête est relevée brusquement, elle est bien seule. Soulagement. Elle se glisse dans ses chaussures et disparait dans la chaleur.

Sa solitude lui semble bien lointaine, tant de gens sont là, marchent dans tous les sens, sont là. La vermine grouille. Expression de dégoût qui ressemble plus à une grimace douloureuse. Elle se nourrit du mépris comme certains se nourrissent d'alcool fort, afin de se donner du courage. Quelques secondes, elle s'échappe.

Elle est organisée, elle a regardé le plan de la résidence. Ses pas suivent des flèches imaginaires et elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherche. L'odeur du sel lui monte dans le nez. Un petit sourire timide s'aventure sur ses lèvres. Elle sort une cigarette de sa poche, l'allume et inspire. Après chaque inspiration, sa mâchoire se contracte, un peu. Ses amis ne la jugeraient pas, personne ne la jugerait, personne n'en a quelque chose à foutre qu'elle fume ou non. Tout le monde s'en fout. Sauf elle. Tant que personne ne le sait, elle ne sait pas. (b) ? Si l'on ne parle jamais d'une chose, c'est comme si elle n'était jamais arrivée. (b) ? Inspiration, expiration, automatisme. Son corps s'accroupit. Son visage caché, son corps recroquevillé, ses épaules de détendent. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans le sable. Elle ferme les yeux, écoute les vagues, s'échappe. Elle vide son esprit et tombe dans un état quelque peu comateux. Ce n'est que quand elle sent vibrer son portable qu'elle relève la tête. La lumière a changé, une heure a passé. Au moins, elle n'aura pas à attendre les garçons. Des petits grains de sable tombent lorsqu'elle se relève. Elle répond d'un mouvement de main.

_\- Allô ? Vous avez terminé de vous installer ?_

Elle sent ses phrases s'enchaîner de façon mécanique, son regard flotte toujours à la surface de l'eau. Ils l'attendent devant sa chambre. Où est-elle ? Elle leur racontera ça tout de suite. Elle arrive.

Le chemin lui paraît plus long qu'à l'aller. Elle les appelle de loin. Ils se retournent, descendent les marches et elle leur raconte avec qui elle a l'honneur de partager la chambre.

Le regard de H s'emplit de compassion, Hermione a beau prétendre à la perfection, même la perfection ne saurait apprécier ces serpents. R, lui, la plaint, parle de l'insipidité de ces gens. Il rit, dit qu'il faut les ignorer, la serre dans ses bras. _« Allons-y »_ dit-il. H et R sont, à ses yeux, ses meilleurs amis. Leur soutien fait du bien. Elle les aime parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de demander, elle n'a pas besoin d'avouer ses faiblesses, ils acceptent de faire semblant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'odeur de cigarette agresse son nez. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle fume qu'elle apprécie de respirer la fumée d'autrui. La soirée est bien plus avancée qu'elle ne le pensait, il lui semble même sentir d'ores et déjà une légère odeur de vomi. Ils retrouvent le restant de leur petite bande. Parmi eux, L et G, deux filles qu'Hermione considère presque comme des amies. Elle aurait pu demander à ce qu'elles partagent une chambre, n'a pas osé s'imposer. Elle les apprécie, mais ne se sent pas assez en confiance en leur présence. Petite pensée cynique aux filles avec qui elle partage sa chambre.

L'excitation, la joie et l'excès nagent dans l'air. Elle discute avec L et G, discute avec R, rit un peu, est heureuse d'être avec eux. Après ces vacances chacun ira faire sa spécialisation, ils savent tous qu'ils se verront moins. Quelque part, elle pense, peu de gens sont prêts à supporter son ambition et ses grandes attentes face à la vie, elle ne trouvera pas partout des amis aussi fidèles. La fidélité est une valeur importante. Seuls les gens bons sont fidèles.

La soirée dure et dure, mais elle profite, a goûté aux trois quarts des softs, mais profite. Parfois elle se trouve au bord de la tentation, de l'excès, mais à chaque fois il y a comme une douleur imaginaire qui la prend et elle a un haut-le-cœur. Elle remarque que G est de plus en plus tactile avec H. Ils regretteront demain matin, mais elle sait qu'il serait mal placé de s'en mêler.

Elle se met à la recherche de R afin d'éviter de tenir la chandelle. Au début, elle ne le trouve pas. Elle cherche un peu. Puis croit voir les cheveux blonds de L et, en se frayant un chemin de la foule, remarque qu'elle s'est trompée. Elle fait face à l'ami blond du carré aux yeux méprisants avec qui elle partage sa chambre. Elle a la nausée, elle les méprise, les méprise tellement, tellement qu'elle pourrait en vomir. Ils sont tellement laids, profondément laids. Elle détourne le regard. Des cheveux roux mêlés à un carré noir. R embrassant goulument la fille qui quelques heures auparavant lui adressait ce regard haineux.

La fidélité est importante, mais elle se trompe. Elle ne recherche pas de fidélité auprès des gens qui l'entourent. Elle recherche une dévotion absolue. Comment faire confiance lorsque l'autre ne nous est pas totalement dévoué ? Elle ne sait pas. Il l'avait dite insipide. Il l'avait dite sans intérêt. Pourquoi embrasserait-il quelqu'un qui lui ferait du mal, à elle ? Elle se sait ridicule. Elle sait qu'elle mélange des choses qui n'ont rien avoir, hormones et valeurs, désir et amitié, mais elle pensait. Elle pensait qu'elle serait toujours une priorité. Parce que n'est-ce pas cela que cela signifie que d'être dévoué ? Pour Hermione, être fidèle ou être dévoué, à ses yeux cela s'équivaut, c'est faire de l'autre une priorité constante. Il est censé la protéger, infliger souffrance à ceux qui lui en infligeait à elle. Elle se sait irrationnelle, voit ses imperfections.

Elle s'est retournée et pense à retrouver l'endroit qui l'a apaisée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle passe à côté du bar, hésite un instant, regard furtif dans tous les sens. Elle prend un flash, bouteille de jus d'orange et s'en va retrouver le bruit des vagues. Elle essaye d'estimer la probabilité qu'elle soit seule. Si quelqu'un pensait à aller à la plage, il prendrait sûrement le chemin direct. Hermione se sent perdre sa prudence et ralentit. Elle avance doucement à présent, tellement doucement qu'il lui semble qu'elle marche sur de la glace. Elle finit par atteindre son refuge.

Chaussure enlevée, le sable est doux. Le jus d'orange coule sur le sable. Quelques mètres plus loin elle mélange flash et le reste du jus et prend une gorgée. Sa gorge brûle, elle s'en fiche. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'en veut de réagir de façon aussi forte. Il lui a dit qu'il fallait les ignorer. Petit rire étouffé. Lumière brève, fumée qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Que ces désirs de débauche sont ridicules. Elle les voit chez les autres, ces besoins de prouver qu'on se rebelle. Elle se convainc qu'elle ne peut pas être empreinte de ce ridicule-là puisque sa débauche reste secrète. Elle enchaîne. Gorgée après gorgée, cigarette après cigarette. Elle se laisse tomber en arrière. Le sable la rattrape, la prend dans ses bras. Elle se sent se perdre en elle-même. Elle ne ressent plus la pression, ne ressent plus rien hormis le sable froid sous son corps. Elle se sent lentement oublier. Oublier où elle est et puis, peu à peu, elle oublie son identité. Elle laisse rouler le poids de ses angoisses sur le sable, entend le bruit de leur choc sur l'eau. Elle les imagine sombrer dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Elle s'est oubliée dans les vagues.

Elle entend un sourire. Elle ferme les yeux, pense rêver.  
 _\- Hermione Granger, une cigarette à la main dites-moi que je rêve !_  
Un rire s'élève dans les airs. Un peu triste, ce rire, se dit-elle.  
Elle ouvre les yeux, elle a l'impression de voir le monde avec une clarté que n'offre que la nuit.  
Des cheveux blonds platine. Ils lui semblent presque familiers. Elle ne réfléchit plus, ne reconnaît plus.  
\- _Assieds-toi, tu verras, le sable est doux._  
Même le son de son poids qui s'appuie sur le sable à ses côtés est perplexe.  
\- _T'es amoureuse du rouquin ?_

La moquerie émanant de sa voix se perd en cours de chemin. Lorsque la question arrive aux oreilles d'Hermione elle paraît presque sincère.  
Elle rit.  
\- _Je ne suis pas amoureuse._  
Des phrases volées à une vie sans valeurs que jamais elle ne vivra. Des phrases qui malgré elles sont vraies.  
Il parle. Elle réplique. Il la regarde. Elle se perd dans les vagues. Il la voit. Elle ne sait pas qu'il est là.

Leurs corps, dans la noirceur bleutée de la nuit semblent s'entremêler, s'assembler.  
Il détourne le regard, semble se lasser d'essayer de trouver un sens à ce moment.  
Il sort une cigarette, l'allume.  
\- _**La cigarette, c'est le type parfait du plaisir parfait : c'est délicieux et cela laisse insatisfait.**_  
Il sourit pour lui-même. Elle le regarde. Ses yeux à lui se perdent dans l'eau.  
\- _Comment tu t'appelles ?_  
Elle a oublié, tellement essayé de ne pas les regarder, ces gens-là, qu'elle a oublié.  
Il la regarde.  
 _\- Ne te moques pas de moi.  
\- Je ne me moque pas, j'ai oublié._  
Presque vexé, il répond, un peu incrédule.  
 _\- Draco._  
\- Enchantée, Hermione.  
Il est méfiant de manière générale, sait que derrière quasi toute phrase prononcée se cache un intérêt personnel. Il a des amis, des gens en qui il a confiance et ils lui suffisent largement. S'investir dans une relation humaine c'est miser gros, c'est imprudent. Hors, il ne l'est pas, imprudent. Alors il s'arrange toujours, jamais de réponses aux questions posées, ne jamais s'impliquer en autrui. Il mène toutes les danses et lorsque ce n'est pas le cas, il ne danse pas.

Il se sent quelque peu frustré. Il le sent, ce mouvement qui les prend. La douceur de la danse qui s'installe entre eux le surprend et il n'aime pas ça, les surprises.  
 _\- À quel jeu est-ce que tu joues ?_  
Incompréhension générale.  
 _\- À quel jeu est-ce que tu as envie de jouer ?_

Elle ne comprend pas exactement cette discussion qu'elle semble mener. Elle prononce les premières questions qui lui viennent à l'esprit, les prononce sans même les penser.  
Des phrases qui volent côte-à-côte sans jamais se rencontrer.

Il l'observe, cherche à comprendre. Peu à peu il s'oublie, lui aussi, dans leurs questions insensées.

Il tente d'essayer de réfléchir sérieusement à sa question sans trouver de réponse.  
\- _Je ne sais pas.  
\- Qui est ce qui, tu penses, va gagner ? _  
Essai de rationalisation, de prise de contrôle.  
\- _On joue à quoi ?_  
\- _Je ne sais pas, qui va gagner à ton avis ?_

Il est trop fatigué pour contrer ses questions, finit par répondre. _  
\- Je gagne toujours._  
Elle pouffe de rire. C'est elle l'éternelle gagnante. Il lui semble ressentir un souvenir vague. Phrase d'un conscient lointain.  
 _\- Je ne te crois pas. Personne ne gagne toujours, même moi il m'arrive de perdre et c'est dire !_  
Elle re-pouffe de rire. Elle ne comprend pas ses propres mots.  
Il veut reprendre la main. Il ne comprend pas non plus.  
 _\- Je vais gagner tu vas voir._  
\- On parie ? 

Elle ressent ce petit rush d'excitation qui la fait se sentir vivante. Lui, a fini par céder à la fatigue et à l'alcool et se laisse guider. __  
\- Si tu veux.

_\- On parie ?_

Il aime beaucoup ça, les paris, mais seulement quand il est certain de gagner. Dans un dernier élan de raisonnement logique, il se dit qu'il ne peut perdre un jeu qui n'existe pas, que lui l'éternel gagnant gagnera également à ce jeu dont personne ne sait rien. __  
\- D'accord.  
Ils semblent satisfaits. Ils ne savent pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ils sont satisfaits.  
Il se laisse tomber en arrière à ses côtés. Silencieux, ils respirent de la fumée côte à côte. Quelques phrases chuchotées par-ci par là.  
Elle s'endort. Elle chuchote : « **Il n'est rien dans le monde que je ne donnerais... Mon âme, même !... »**  
Il la regarde, elle a rejoint Morphée. Il ne bouge pas, finit par le rejoindre aussi.  
Le jeu a commencé.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La cigarette, c'est le type parfait du plaisir parfait : c'est délicieux et cela laisse insatisfait." : pas beaucoup d'explication nécessaire, phrase prononcée par Lord Henry qui peut être considéré comme le mentor de Dorian Gray dans sa découverte de la débauche haha
> 
> "Il n'est rien dans le monde que je ne donnerais... Mon âme, même !... " : C'est après avoir vu un portrait peint par son ami Basil que Dorian Gray réalise que sa beauté n'est pas éternelle, suite à quoi il fait le vœu de pouvoir garder sa beauté et de laisser le portrait vieillir à sa place. ( "Chaque moment qui passe me prend quelque chose, et embellit ceci. Oh ! si cela pouvait changer ! Si ce portrait pouvait vieillir ! Si je pouvais rester tel que je suis !... " )
> 
> À vendredi propro
> 
> ps: toutes les reviews font plaiz' keur

**Author's Note:**

> Les reviews sont toujours appréciées + ou - ( dipôle électrostatique  
> <3 ), et là la longueur n'a pas d'importance non plus ;) A vendredi  
> prochain pour le premier chapitre!


End file.
